Hidan doesn't like to be told no
by Silece009
Summary: When silece says no to hidan . . .things get heated LEMON
I was with my usial friends when a man with purple eyes, and grey hair came in. He had on a black cloak with red clouds. His cloak was unzipped . . . he was ripped and with his pail skin they bulged out. One of my friends giggled, "that's Hidan, a lady's man so they say . . . if he asks to fool around, do it. He's amazing in bed." I blushed, "why would you say that!?" "Because it's all true," somehow he managed to sit down next to me. I could feel his eyes looking me over. "Can I help you sir." As sarcastic as I was he laughed, "I'll get straight to the point then, would you like to come over for the night?" "Who said I was interested," my face turned red. "Well you aren't wearing a ring and judging by the way your blushing no one's made you feel like a woman in a minute or two." He was right . . . I hadn't in at least a year? "I'm going to decline, thanks," who did he think he was anyways. He looked confused and this amused me, "was there anything else?" "Your name . . ." "Silece, by now," I waved. My friends were shocked but I didn't care. Eventually I was alone again so I went to the park and sat down. I wasn't paying attention when I heard a familiar voice, "Still not interested?" Oh great, him again, "Yup." "Is there any way I can convince you otherwise?" "Why me," I looked into those purple eyes. "I typically go for the girls who show their bodies off," he was deep in thought, "But you . . . when I saw you I could tell you were fun." I was irritated once again. I walked away, I was done with that conversation. Not knowing what to do next I went home and slept for the night. I woke up to a click by my window so I went over and guess who? Hidan . . . I opened my window, "You aren't going to leave me alone until you get some huh?" "smart girl," he smiled. I sighed in aggravations, "Will you leave me alone after?" He nodded yes. "There's a rock by the door, the house key is in there just find my room." I noticed what I was wearing, thank god I had a cute pink lacy thong on, along with a black tank top. He was taking forever so I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. The door opened and there he was. "Hello sexy," he smiled while I walked out. "Mmm . . . nothing better then a woman in lace," his gaze was at my panties. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and flung me on the bed. A cloud of smoke puffed around my wrists and ankles that binded me to the bed. "I'm going to punish you for making me wait," Hidan laughed. I tried moving but the binds were tight. He smirked, "I hope you didn't like your little outfit." Before I could say anything he was rubbing his finger against my panties woman in lace,"clit. "My my . . ." Hidan smirks rubbing a little harder. I hold back my moans but my face gets redder. He didn't seem to like that to much and my panties paid the price. He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and got on top of me. I'm about to die . . . . He ripped off my shirt in seconds, "You don't like knifes?" The question was simple but I was dumbfounded, I didn't think ANYONE liked to be stabbed. His eyes looked over me, "You have such a tiny body." He licks his lips and grabs one of my breasts. I groan in pleasure. His lips latch onto my nipple and he sucks roughly. A moan escaped my lips. He pinches my other nipple and tugs roughly. My body squirms under him. He gets up and goes to the door, "I'll be back, I gotta grab something." Are you serious!? He leaves and all I can think about is what he's going to do when he gets back. It takes him a while but he eventually comes back. "I'm not going to give it to you until you beg." "You might as well leave . . . I'll never beg," I snarl angrily. My womanhood begs to differ at this point. Hidan comes to my bedside and pulls out a big feather, "What would be the fun in that?" NO! I'm ticklish and being tied down makes it even harder for me to move. Gently he guides the feather across my nipples, "Ticklish?" My back arches, it tickled but I want more. I look over and notice a big grin on his face as he guides the feather up and down from my stomach to my chest. I struggle to try and get free. "Your not going anywhere." I whimper, he is torturing me with that god damned feather. He gets closer to me and reaches down to my womanhood and fingers . . . not deep enough for satisfaction but enough to where I can feel it. Another moan comes from me as I feel my eyes glaze over with lust. "You won't beg," he notices the lust I have. I grit my teeth, "No." "Well fine," He shrugs, "I'll be back." Once again he leaves and I'm supposed to just lay here. . . I know I can't take much more of this. It takes him forever to return but when he does he comes straight to the rope and unties my feet and the part that hold me down. He doesn't untie my hands. My hands are placed above my head as he repositions me with my sitting on the end of the bed. My knees here are spread apart, the rope tied to both ends of the bed. My hands were still tied but where behind his neck. Suddenly he pulls me forward and grinds against me. I can feel his manhood threw his pants. Another moan escapes my lips. "Heheh. . . " Hidan nibbles my ear and down my neck, getting rougher and rougher with every nibble. My moans grow louder with every little thing he does. Then suddenly he gets up and starts walking towards the door again. I can't take it anymore, "P-please." He throws his head back, "what was that?" "Please! I can't take it anymore! Please!" It doesn't feel good but I NEED him. I'd jump him if it weren't for these roped. Slowly he walks back, "what do you want me to do to you?" "I want you to make it so I can't walk tomorrow," I blush. He makes a sign and the ropes disappear. This is my change! He was beside me so I grab him and get on top. Before I could blink he had me on his lap, my belly down, "No! Do you want me to tie you back up!?" With every word he spanks me. I moan . . . I never thought a spanking would feel so good. When he's done I whimper, I can't, not the ropes. I sit up and beg with my eyes. A smirk appears on his face when he realizes I'll do anything he wants. "Good girl," He unzips his pants, "On your knees!" I do as he says, I know what he wants and without hesitation or even looking I take him in my mouth and down my throat. He's huge! I manage to deep throat his entire cock. I go slowly, sucking and licking everywhere I can think that he'd like. At this point my jaws hurting but I don't care. "stay still," he grabs my hair and fuck my mouth. I take it all, even if its hard to breathe. He lets out a small moan and I feel liquids go down my throat. He lets go . . . was that it? I whimper. . . "Aww you think I'm done with you? Lay down at the end of the bed stomach down." My heart races as I do as he says. "Don't worry . . . I'll make sure you can't walk tomorrow." He slams himself into me, "HIDAN!" I scream as my face turns red. He grabs my hair while he thrusts in and out. I can feel electricity running up and down my spine. The lust I had drains from me with every moan. He claws my back, all I can do is arch my back. I can feel my walls tighten and my tummy is in knots . . . I can't control it, my muscles go any which way and the electricity turns into fireworks as my orgasm simmers. I start panting as he flips me over. "I'm still not done with you Silece." I feel my womanhood tingle as he slams into me. Once again I scream in pleasure. While he's thrusting into me he rubs my clit and I can't help but feel like I'm going crazy. I feel my stomach knotting again. "WHAT'S MY NAME," He growls. "HIDAN!" Once again I release but he isnt stopping. In fact he's going faster. I moan for him, the electricity intencifies with every stroak. Suddenly he wraps his hand around my neck and chokes me. My breath is taken instantly and my knots get tighter and my orgasm was big. I had never came so hard before. I couldn't movie, I don't think I can do that a second time. Hidan lets go and smirks, "You were fun . . . maybe I'll see you again." My eyes close before he leaves.


End file.
